The Long and Winding Road
by mustardgirl1128
Summary: COMPLETE! Written for The Twelve Fics of Christmas. This is Narcissa Black Malfoy's life, random little bits and pieces for you to piece together. Chapter Twelve: Photograph
1. Kiss

A/N: This is for Huffie's Twelve Fics of Christmas Challenge.

It'll be separate looks into Narcissa Black's life.

Wish me luck, as I've never written a Narcissa story before!

I imagine she's in about 5th or 6th year, but she's talking from awhile later. I guess the appropriate time would be when she was pregnant with Draco.

Kiss

It was that kiss. The only reason I married him. That one, life-changing kiss, and I was lost. I am ashamed that he won me over so damn fast. But I knew, even as we were leaning in, even as I went to meet him, that it would happen. That he'd take me over, and I'd be done.

I remember it vividly: It was the day before Christmas Break. He sent me a note via my roommate, Rose. She fancied him, and while I did not even acknowledge his presence at times, she never ceased gibbering about him. She was his slave, really.

Anyway, she brought me the note. All it said was, _'The Astronomy Tower. After dinner. I'll blow you away.'_

And I went, like the fool I was. I knew it was him, I'll admit. Who else would write that simple note to _me,_ Narcissa Black, envy of all girls, every man's dream?

I was the baby of the family, and no one ever let me forget it. Bella wouldn't go an hour without accusing me of being 'childish'. Then she'd add, in a mocking tone, "Oh, wait. You _are_ a child."

Andy was never so cruel as to rub it in my face, but she held herself taller, and spoke more confidently than I ever would. When she addressed me, it was with an air of superiority. She knew she was older, better than I.

Maybe that's why I broke out and shone in Hogwarts. At home, I was always throwing a tantrum, wanting my way, being interrupted, feeling alone. But at school, I wasn't. At school, I imitated Bella and Andy. I pretended I was as old as Bella, and dignified as Andy. And people liked that, so I continued.

And then, around my fourth year, I stopped imitating. That really became me. I _was_ as old as Bella, as dignified as Andy. At home, I didn't really talk. I kept to my self, and saved my _real _self for when I could impress.

And so, as previously expressed, I was popular, and almost everyone laid a rose at my feet, and I had the privilege of breaking heart after heart.

All except for one.

That kiss.

It ruined me.

I got to the tower, and I saw him, looking handsome and sure. "Hello." I spoke loudly, breaking the silence.

"Narcissa!" He walked over to me and smiled, than grabbed my arm, leading me to a bench he had set up.

I was excited. _Yes_, I thought,_ I can break another dream, another heart._ I looked forward to those times. I was seductive. I had men all around me, and I beat them down with a ferocity that _almost_ shamed my family. But no, I was precious Narcissa Black, and my mother loved to watch me with suitors, though she told me I'd have to marry sometime.

But he had other ideas. He spoke no eloquent words. He neither cried nor pleaded. And very soon, the smile was wiped clean from my face.

He simply sat with me for awhile. I cleared my throat, and he smiled. Almost maliciously, I suppose, looking back. At the time, I almost melted to that smile.

Then, it came.

The kiss.

The end of me.

He looked at me, hard, his eyes boring into my own. I was overcome with a sudden longing, which had never happened to me before.

And then he leaned in, and so did I.

We were kissing.

I was on Cloud Nine.

My life was over.

He came home with me over Christmas. "My parents don't care," he told me.

I didn't either. All I wanted was _him_. Because I was under his spell.

A spell called love.

A spell that had one ingredient: that kiss.

That life-ruining, life-changing kiss.

They liked him. My family, I mean. All of them. "He's sweet!" Mum said. He had bought her chocolate.

"He's handsome," Bella told me. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"He's rich," Daddy smiled. My 'special friend' got him a check. A check for too much.

"He's interesting," Andy said. He'd talked with her for hours.

I was content. My family liked him. I _loved_ him.

The feeling didn't last long.

For Christmas, he gave me a lovely necklace that said _'Narcissa Black' _in blue letters. "To match your eyes," he told me.

Everyone was impressed.

I was more in love.

He never showed an ounce of anything.

It was a game of hide and seek: I was the seeker, he was the hider. I was looking for him in my heart.

He was a very good hider.

Only I pretended to find him.

It worked.

Until that kiss sunk in.

And then my life was over.


	2. Surprise

Surprise

I'm sorry; I've gotten out of order. Please, let's rewind…

It was the year 1970 that my entire life began to crumble.

It was the year before Lucius, as I prefer to call it. Like B.C., before Christ, I suppose I could title it B.L.: before Lucius.

It was a very family-oriented Christmas that year, because Lucius had not yet invaded my life.

It is precisely my family I am interested in talking about.

* * *

Christmas morning was a bit hectic. I got a beautiful sparkling hair clip that I longed to wear that day, but it was vivid green. Mother would only have us wear black that day. Later, as the younger children played with their new toys, I learned something new about three people in my family.

Bella was first. We were sitting together, watching as Regulus tried out his newest broom--the fake kind, for kids.

"I have great hopes for that boy," Bella muttered, following Regulus's tracks intently.

"What?" I asked quizzically; great hopes weren't really my thing.

"I mean, he is so smart, so like a Black," she elaborated.

I laughed. "What do you mean by that? 'So like a Black'? Are you mad? Who _isn't _like a Black in our family?"

"Well, Sirius, for starters,"

"The pig. Did you _see_ his walls? They're driving Aunt Walburga mad! Mum told Andy, who told me, that she was sure he was--" I lowered my voice, "not a Slytherin."

"We all could have guessed that! And Andy, too, is not acting particularly Black-like. She's acting odd, Cissy. And--ugh--I saw her _speaking normally_ with that mudblood!"

"Which?" I asked. My world was beginning to break already. My role model sister, Andromeda, conversing with a--a--mudblood? No. No way. This was _Andy_. She turned up her nose at all mudbloods. I knew it; I'd seen her spit out words that were beyond my comprehension in their cruelty when speaking to any blood-traitor or non-blood-purist.

Bella looked grim. She whispered, with an air of sureness, "Ted Tonks."

No. _No!_ "No!" I screamed aloud.

"Shh!" Bella chided, "I have something else to tell you."

"What?" I asked miserably. Andy was a seventh year. She was still considerably young in my eyes, though. She, unlike Bella, never told me to call her by her full name. Bella was eighteen, and Andy seventeen. They could terminate use of our nicknames, but Andy didn't.

I loved Andy.

Until now.

Bella was continuing, though. She looked to both sides of her. "I'd have told Andromeda, but--you know. Anyway, look," and she rolled up her sleeve.

I wanted to die.

The Dark Mark.

To tell the truth, I shouldn't have been so opposed. After all, we Blacks were not against anyone ready to rid the world of half-breeds and mudbloods.

But I was.

Maybe I'd begun to change.

Maybe, if I'd kept going, and there'd been no Lucius, I'd have turned into Andy.

But I didn't.

I just felt a sense of wrongness in my stomach.

And so I followed my instinct.

"Holy hell! Bellatrix, you can't do that! You went and--and--"

"It's in his service, Cissy," she spoke as if talking about a lover. "He is like some sort of God, I swear it. His power is so strong…"

Her words were dreamy.

"Bloody hell, Bellatrix. You--so you're--"

"Yes. I, Bellatrix Druella Black, am a Death Eater. And proud."

I fainted.

I mean, what is a girl to do?

* * *

The second was Sirius.

When I came to, Mother was glaring at me, Daddy was sitting with his head in his hands, Bella held ice to my head, and Andromeda looked worried.

"For Merlin's sake, Narcissa, _why_ did you faint in the middle of a blasted family gathering?"

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I--"

"No, Cygnus , leave this to me. No Mr. Nice Guy around Narcissa. She needs discipline," Mother said sternly.

I looked sideways at Bella, who gave me a look of annoyance and urgency.

I didn't tell.

I glared at Andy, who responded with a look of disgust. I was sure she felt that her worry was too good for me, if I was to be like that.

I didn't complain as she stomped from the room.

Mother slapped me in the face. "Weaklings faint, Narcissa. We didn't bring you up as a weakling! Now get up, Walburga wants all of us. And don't you dare faint again, understood?"

I gasped with the impact of the blow. I held my red cheek tightly as Bella smirked. Her look said, _What you deserve. After all, you almost gave me away, you little--_ I didn't dare finish interpreting.

Daddy looked disappointed. _His_ look said, _For Merlin's sake, Druella, if you're going to give it to them finish the job!_

I was glad the job went unfinished.

When we got back to the living room, Regulus asked if I was all right. He noticed the red of my cheek, I'm sure, but didn't comment as I nodded, tears in my eyes.

"Glad we've gathered. I have grave news."

Andy, I noticed, hovered in the doorway. I didn't understand the suitcase she was carrying.

Sirius was playing with his black tie, head down. He was smiling viciously.

"Sirius Orion Black is in--in--Gryffindor."

A collective gasp filled the room.

Andy was beaming.

Bella was looking grim, with her _I told you so_ face on.

I wanted to scream "No!" again.

'Siri', as we'd nicknamed him as a child, had always been the oddest of us all. When I was very, very young, and too stupid to know better, we were the best of friends.

Now?

Not so much.

To this very moment, I regret what I did. I turned to him with a look of contempt and spat, "You little Gryffindor. How can you live with yourself? You're as bad as--as--Uncle Marius."

That was really very cruel. Uncle Marius, actually our great-uncle, was a Squib. All of us knew him to be a disgrace to the family.

Sirius opened his mouth, but all he got out was, "Better than you lot."

Andy advanced into the room.

"A _lot_ better than you in particular, Narcissa," she glared at me with a ferocity she'd never used on me. Apparently my words had annoyed her to such a degree, she had snapped. She'd never called me Narcissa, always Cissy. It sounded strange to my ears. "You are a filthy little Slytherin, and you're _dying_ to marry the richest pure-blood around. You all need to get a grip on the world!"

She grabbed the suitcase and walked out. She slammed the door as she left.

* * *

Needless to say, the last was Andromeda.

She came back the next day, bags under her eyes, smiling. I don't know why she ended up returning; perhaps her Mudblood friends didn't want her. I never could explain that smile.

We wouldn't speak to each other for a week.

We didn't look at each other when we passed in the hallways of Hogwarts.

She'd shed her usual band of Slytherins and was hanging around with mudbloods—Ted Tonks mostly.

I hated her now, while I still loved her.

I learned that she was no longer a purist.

And, for all we cared, she was no longer my sister.

The stark truth in that statement wouldn't show up until next year, when I was least ready for it…


	3. Quaffle

A/N: AARGH I'm so sorry I haven't updated! My ideas wouldn't go on paper, and when they did, someone else had the computer! xD

Quaffle

It was the first Gryffindor/Slytherin match when I was a taken girl.

It was rough.

Maybe that was the first time I realized I _did not want Lucius_.

But it was too late to change my mind about anything, really.

I couldn't flirt.

No one sent me stares of longing. Lucius was too powerful for that.

The stares of envy multiplied.

I couldn't flirt.

When second year James Potter, notorious for flirting with everyone but Slytherins, passed me, he didn't even glare.

But most important, I couldn't flirt.

_I_ couldn't flirt.

Narcissa Black, flirter of the century, couldn't flirt.

I sighed gustily.

"Something wrong, Narcissa?"

"Bella!"

"No."

"Ah-Bellatrix."

"Yes."

She was sitting above me, her dark hair done up in a braid.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Voldemort's side or something?" I asked darkly. She had, after all, graduated.

"The Dark Lord would rather I was here."

"Why? Never mind; I don't care," I said, flipping my hair and turning again.

"So cheeky. I'll deal with _that_ after the game. How's Lucius?"

"Get out of here, Bella."

"Hey, don't order her around!"

"Rodolphus Lestrange?"

"Yes, that'd be me. Get off my fiancé's back, little girl."

"What?" then, again, "I don't even care. Both of you get out of here."

Lucius was doing well, I noticed. I smiled as he somehow dove under a Bludger. I gasped with everyone when the Keeper saved the Quaffle from going in.

I then, for some reason beyond me, looked closely at the item in the Keeper's hand. A Quaffle.

It was red and round. I hated the shape of it, suddenly.

I hated the look of red as it glinted in the light.

I hated the look the Keeper had, of maliciousness, as he smiled.

I hated how Lucius sat back and raised his arms in the air in victory.

I hated Quidditch.

I hated Quaffles.

I even, dare I say it, hated Lucius.

A/N: Sorry about the shortness and the random appearance of Bellatrix. I wanted Narcissa to have a reason to really pay attention to the game.

Review please!


	4. Dance

Dance

Let's skip a few years, shall we?

When he proposed to me, I wanted to die of happiness.

But a little something called dread pinched my stomach.

I knew even then.

I made the worst decision of my life.

That wonderful, awful day.

* * *

I remember: I was hot inside the ballroom.

It was a Christmas Ball at The Black House. Aunt Walburga wanted to have it at Grimmauld Place, but Mother blatantly refused.

* * *

How fitting. The birth of Jesus.

And the end of my life.

Even more so than when we began dating.

* * *

I was hot.

I was dancing with Lucius.

_"Come outside," _he said.

I did.

I was a fool.

A bloody beautiful fool, though.

Outside, I was cold.

He gave me his jacket.

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course," _I said.

We sat on a bench.

He held my hand.

I shivered.

He smiled.

I smiled back.

He stood up, and then sunk down.

Oh.

Sweet.

Merlin.

On one knee.

* * *

When we got back inside, Mother noticed the look.

Of both of us, I mean.

She smiled.

She wanted us to be together.

At that time, I hated it.

I hated that smile.

It was cruel.

It was satisfied.

It may have been a bit bitter.

I hated it.

Lucius told her.

Her smile grew larger.

I grimaced inside, but on the outside, I was smiling.

_"Mum, we need to get married as soon as possible."

* * *

_

_"Daddy, I'm engaged!"_

_"Bella; we're getting married!"_

_"Regulus, guess what?"_

_"Aunt Walburga? Would you come to my wedding?"_

I was abuzz with the news.

But I couldn't tell Andy.

When I finished telling Mother, I thought of her first.

_"Andy!" I'd say, bursting into her room, "Lucius and I are getting married!"_

She'd smile at me.

She'd hug me.

She was the only one who hugged in our family.

But then I remembered.

I would never go up to her in school and say that.

Never.

Besides, she wasn't in Hogwarts.

She'd graduated.

She was gone.

* * *

Never would that dampen my spirits on the outside.

On the outside, I was Narcissa soon-to-be-Malfoy, happy with my fiancée.

Happy with my life.

What lies.

A/N: Sorry it's so angsty. xD

And sorry it's so short.

And the lines are short, though I like it that way.

I want to give a shout-out to Time Vortex, my lovely beta. Thanks so much! (Plus you made me re-examine my back-story, and now I'm pretty sure I know MORE about my own story than when I started it!)

REVIEW!


	5. Firewhisky

* * *

Firewhisky

I still despise the day we married.

It was cold.

I remember.

It was _frigid_.

Rather like him, though I didn't think it at the time.

My dress needed to be slightly covered with a shawl in order to stay warm.

I hated that.

Afterwards, he told me he'd make it up to me.

_I smiled icily and said, "Never," in my head._

The church was cold, too.

But I wouldn't wear the shawl.

I remember it well.

The drone of the priest, as Lucius urged him to get on with it under his breath, while I urged him to slow down using my eyes.

Neither of us got anywhere.

So he continued to drone.

I would have fallen asleep.

If I wasn't so nervous, of course.

Nerves kept me awake, as they would many nights afterward.

Nerves.

Saviors, really.

* * *

I closed my eyes and let the freezing air turn me numb.

For that kiss.

I went numb for the kiss.

* * *

The priest was speaking to me.

"_Do you take Lucius Charles Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

All I heard was, 'husband'.

"_I do."_

I couldn't go back.

This was the end.

And then he said it.

"_I do."_

I shivered at the words.

Cold, quick, loud.

Ferocious.

* * *

And then, the kiss.

He did.

He kissed me.

I kissed back.

I had to.

I wanted to melt.

But at the same time, I wanted to cry of unhappiness.

I had not promised myself away to the man of my dreams.

I had promised myself away to the man of my nightmares.

* * *

That night, we were off.

Our honeymoon.

Ugh.

'Honeymoon'.

What a vulgar word.

* * *

I remember we went to a club.

A club.

"_No, Lucius, I will _not_ go to a boring old club," I said._

"_Who says it has to be boring?" he asked._

I gaped.

Two bottles of Firewhisky.

"_Here?"_

"_Why not?"_

Because I _couldn't_.

But I said nothing, smiled a bit.

I toasted.

I toasted to us.

To our marriage.

What a lie.

* * *

I had too many.

He had too many in his pocket.

I know.

I know because they kept coming.

"_Let's get out of here," he whispered._

I giggled.

He Apparated us to some flat somewhere.

He had _more_.

More bottles.

He drank more.

Now that we had somewhere to stay, so did I.

It was awful, in retrospect.

He got me drunk.

Lucius Charles Malfoy.

That—that—

No.

There isn't a scummy enough word.

He got me drunk.

Nine months later, Draco Malfoy was born.


	6. Heart

A/N: Sorry for the gap in updates; school has me REALLY busy.

AAH MIDTERMS NEXT WEEK!! NOO!!

Anyway, onward!

* * *

Heart

If you asked me, I'd say Lucius never really had my heart.

Well, in the direct sense he didn't.

In a roundabout way, he really did.

* * *

The second I looked at the baby, the little boy in my arms that looked so like Lucius, I broke.

I loved him.

Maybe for the first time in my life, I felt true, pure love.

Draco had my heart.

He never let go.

He may be the only reason I stayed alive.

* * *

You could say I spoiled him.

You could, and I suppose you would be right.

But really, what choice did I have?

He saved my life.

Doesn't he deserve a reward?

Maybe I over-did the reward.

Maybe I spoiled my little boy.

But for Merlin's sake, he _was_ my little boy.

And, dare I say it, I loved him more than Lucius.

More.

Well, that may not be a surprise.

But when I realized it myself, I went through too many stages of denial to count.

It was true, though.

I've since learned to accept that.

Draco Malfoy, the man who stole my heart.

His little boy, Scorpius, the baby that was part of me.

The baby that was of _my_ creation.

Through Draco, I mean.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Scorpius won't come until later.

Maybe never.

* * *

Draco was exactly six months, twenty days old on Christmas.

No one sent me a "baby's first Christmas" ornament, or any such thing.

Nevertheless, it was the best Christmas in my memory.

Ever.

We played fun little games, and I gave Draco countless presents.

Lucius was home all day.

Quite an accomplishment.

But I still remember what he said, as we sat watching Draco play with something new.

"I have great hopes for that boy."

Immediately, my mind sped straight to the Christmas before I was imprisoned by none other than the man next to me.

_"I have great hopes for that boy." _

_"He's so smart; so like a Black."_

I shivered on impulse.

A second later, I had learned that Andy wasn't what she used to be.

A _blood traitor._

And a moment afterwards, that Bella was a Death Eater.

Then that 'Siri' was in Gryffindor.

Then that Andy and I had absolutely no relationship left.

And now, wasn't Regulus dead?

Hadn't he betrayed our Lord?

Hadn't he killed himself, really?

Great hopes were certainly not my thing.

* * *

But Draco.

As I continued to watch him, I calmed down.

I even dared to smile.

Lucius smiled too.

"Ah, my love, he will be great one day," he said, grabbing hold of my hand.

"Maybe, dear, but I'd rather he be a good, sweet boy than anything else. All I want is for him to be happy," I replied truthfully.

"Well, yes, I love him. And I want what he wants. But he _has_ to marry a pureblood."

I laughed, leaning my head on his shoulder, for this was the child _we_ created.

Maybe it's hypocritical, but at that moment, I felt real, true love for this man.

This man that, a moment later, I would hate.

"He's not one year old yet, for Merlin's sake!"

"He'll grow up faster than you think," he murmured, his eyes glued on our son.

"And when he does?" I prompted.

"He'll go to Durmstrang," was his response. I laughed, but I felt ill at ease, and withdrew my head.

"I'll go make sure Dobby is behaving."

And I left the room, as fast as I could.

I was a weak fool.

I was, and I know it.

Later, I knew, I'd fight.

And I'd win.

For my son.

For my heart.


	7. Patronus

**A/N: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long! But the update train came through my town today, so here we are!****(Yeah, that was corny, oh well.)  
****I'm sorry if any of them are OOC, I tried my best! xD  
BETA: The amazing, talented Time Vortex!****  
****DISCLAIMER: NOTHING. NOT A THING.**

Patronus

I remember the day well: Draco was only a few months past his first birthday. Lucius was out (I can't remember why), and it was just my baby and me. I gave him ice cream and let him play with the new toys he got for his one-year-and-a-month birthday party.

Suddenly, Lucius' Patronus appeared in our living room. I stared at it for a long time; it was a peacock. He never would admit it to me until we were married. But I ran to it and looked at every side of it. "Mamama!" screamed little Draco. He was scared of the peacock.

I would have laughed if he weren't my baby boy. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Shh! Mommy's here, Drakey, Mommy's here." I kissed him on the forehead. When he stopped crying, I said, "That's my little superstar!" in my usual high-pitched 'cooing' voice.

But there was still the problem of the Patronus, which had faded. If I hadn't known better, I'd have said it was _sad-looking_.

"Dobby!" I shouted, harshly.

With a _crack _my house elf appeared. "Mistress Malfoy!" he squeaked.

"Where did Mr. Malfoy say he was off to?"

"Master tells Dobby nothing. Little Dobby doesn't hear anything. Mistress told him to close his ears!"

"Lies!" I screamed. He may have been telling the truth; what did I care? He was a half-breed, scum, meant to be screamed at.

"N--no! No, Mistress. Dobby tells the truth. On Dobby's honor, Mistress."

I laughed cruelly. "Well, that isn't much, now is it, Dobby?"

"No, Mistress. Dobby tries his best though, Mistress."

I laughed again and then sneered and began to speak all in the course of only thirty seconds. "I refuse to argue with a half-breed such as yourself. You do _not_ try your best, and I will not hear anything against me! Find Lucius Malfoy, Dobby, or suffer the consequences!"

He Disapparated with a _crack!_

I hugged Draco closer to me. What in Merlin's name was going on?

* * *

Dobby did not come back for a long time. I began to lose my patience. If that scum didn't come back soon, and with my husband, he would be more severely punished than Draco had ever seen.

He did, finally, return about three minutes later. "Late again, I see," I sneered, then muttered, "_Crucio!"_

He was forced into the air, screaming in agony. I turned away, though I'd love to have enjoyed the show, so that Draco wouldn't be subjected to watching Dobby.

Lucius _was_ indeed there. "You summoned me through _house-elf?_ Really, Narcissa!" But he looked drained, and collapsed on the couch.

"What is it, dear?" I asked, rocking Draco back and forth in my arms.

He smiled fondly at my--oh, alright, _our_--son. He kissed the baby on the forehead, then me, and told me to put him in bed.

"Why?"

"_Please,_ Narcissa."

I trembled at the scared note in his tone. I hurried up the stairs, allowing Dobby to fall into a clump of _scum, _and was down very soon again. I passed my wand quickly over myself. My hair was a bit messy from playing with Draco, and letting him pull on it, and my dress was rumpled. I fixed this and sat next to Lucius with a smile.

"Mrs. Malfoy," he said gravely. He rarely called me that, and when he did, it was when something very, _very_ bad had happened.

"Oh, what is it, Lucius?" I asked. Even though my dislike of him was starting to mount, I was nervous.

"The Dark Lord has fallen."

I almost screamed. Over the years, I'd gotten used to him, and his unfortunate involvement with my family. I'd even come to support him, though I'd never been branded as one of his followers.

"How could our Lord have _fallen?_ He is invincible."

"Clearly, he isn't, Narcissa!" he said sharply. He stood and began to pace, running a hand through his hair every so often.

"But--but…So, what happens now?"

He turned to me abruptly. "I've got it mostly figured out. If he's dead--I imagine he is--we must shed our Dark Magic and other such things. We must act as though we were under the Imperious Curse so that they think we are innocent. Many people actually have been, like that Shunpike fellow--Dan, is it? He has a son, he told us all about him, but he forgot about him on the Dark Lord's orders. The Ministry won't be able to tell if we're lying or not. Even Barty Crouch can't put _all _of us in Azkaban. The public will speak out against that…"

He trailed off, but I didn't venture to ask the question that was burning inside of me.

"Let me send a note to your sister." I handed him a piece of paper I'd conjured. I was sure he wouldn't be able to do it himself.

"The date, Narcissa!" he ordered.

"October the thirty-first."

A moment later, he turned to me again and said, "How does this sound?

"'October 31, 1981.

"Dear Bellatrix--

"I'm sure you felt your Mark burn. The Dark Lord has been conquered. Of course you must find this ridiculous--he is, after all, the Greatest Wizard of All Time--but I know. I can't tell you how or why as of now. We'll have you and Rodolphus over for tea sometime soon. _Go into hiding!_ I mean it, Bella. You and Rodo aren't safe. Make up a story! Anything, Bella. Don't believe what you hear, by the way. It's a long, complicated story.

"Regards, Lucius.'"

"Perfect. Just the thing my sister will appeal towards."

He smiled, satisfied, and tied the note to our tawny owl's leg. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

The Dark Lord was gone.

Gone forever.

* * *

Later, I asked Lucius what had conquered our Hero.

He gave a loud, dark sigh. "He wanted to hunt down Harry Potter. I don't know why, but he refused to _rest, _even," here he cringed, "and tonight he located the Potters' whereabouts. Little Wormtail told him.

"He went, and--well, he murdered James and Lily Potter--the Mudblood and Blood Traitor--and was onto the baby, about Draco's age. We don't know how, but he suddenly was…_gone_. It was agony." He pointed to his arm, and I shuddered at the vivid Mark. "Part of the house is in ruins, and he is gone. There's nothing we can do."

I leaned back in bed (for that's where we were) and sighed. "Oh, Lucius…"

"Good night, Narcissa," he said tersely, and turned out the light. He turned over, and I sighed again, full of apprehension.

The Dark Lord.

Gone.

Forever.

* * *


	8. Mirror

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update—life keeps happening! I skipped a few years, but I hope the flashbacks will help.

Disclaimer: NOTHING is mine, not even the events that happen in this chapter.

* * *

Mirror

_What have I become?_ I thought as I looked in the hallway mirror.

I stared at myself.

My hair was perfect—blonde, straight, long, done up in a tight bun.

My blue, blue eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, yet somehow I'd managed to make them prettier with eye shadow and mascara—and magic, of course.

My hands had spots on them from cleaning—Dobby was gone, and we'd never been able to replace him—and cooking. And writing letters, of course. Thank-you notes for all the get-well-soon cards. And of course, informing Draco of the circumstances here at home through letters.

I slouched—and neither Black's nor Malfoy's slouch!—and my clothes were in disarray.

I looked terrible, for my standards.

Lucius—my slightly cruel, scary, strong husband—was in Azkaban. And the Dark Lord _hated_ us, which is never a good thing with Lord Voldemort.

I remembered the day Draco had gone off to Hogwarts for the first time…

* * *

_I cried so hard Lucius almost refused to let me out of the house. "What will people think?"_

_"Is it wrong to be a loving mother?" I spat._

_Draco was not there to hear, or else I'd have stopped the argument before it began._

_"We are Malfoy's! We don't cry, Narcissa. Malfoy's are strong."_

_"I'm not a blood Malfoy, so maybe I'm not—"_

_He almost struck me; I could see it in his eyes, and I noticed as he flexed his fingers._

_"Narcissa…" he muttered warningly._

_I raised my eyebrows. I was a Black, not a Malfoy, and Black's do cry. And we are cheeky, even if it means punishment. "What, Lucius? What's wrong with me not being a Malfoy?"_

_"You are a Malfoy!" he thundered. I turned my eyes skyward, and he remembered Draco. Lowering his voice, he said, "You are a Malfoy, Narcissa. And if you weren't, you'd be a Black, and they're strong too."_

_I almost shouted, "And don't you forget it!" or something equally ridiculous, but I caught myself, wiped my eyes, and headed outside, not bothering to wait for Lucius to extend his arm._

_When my baby boy was on the train, leaving, I waved until my arm hurt._

_He was gone._

_For months._

_Merlin, did I want Christmas to come._

Christmas hadn't been so satisfactory, and Lucius and I had had a bit of a fight…

_When Draco came home for the holidays, I was sure he wasn't my baby boy anymore._

"_Drakey!" I screamed as he stepped off the train, and I ran to hug him._

_He didn't respond right away, and when he did, it was an uncomfortable,_

"_Mu—um! You're embarrassing me!"_

_I stepped back and said, "Candy, my big boy?" I wasn't fazed in the least; because I knew when we were no longer in public he'd be fine._

"_Mum!" he said sharply, but accepted the sweets from my outstretched palm._

"_Draco," Lucius said formally, but he smiled (and it reached his eyes) as he shook Draco's hand._

"_Well, let's go home, then, yes?" I said, eager to have my boy back._

_But once there, he raced to his room. "I've got to owl Goyle! He might come over the day after Christmas!"_

"_But—but darling—"_

"_Let him go, Narcissa…he has friends, you know."_

"_He had friends before, Lucius, and he still made time to talk to us!"_

"_He's eleven years old, Narcissa! What are you going to do?"_

"_He's still a baby, Lucius. He's not old enough to live on his own, to pay his own way, so is he old enough to go off and act like a surly teenager?"_

_Draco didn't come down, though he must have heard us._

_Lucius didn't call upstairs for him._

_Did I have any company?_

I remembered my desolate thoughts all too well.

How different was it now?

Lucius was in his own world then, figuratively, and now literally.

I was alone.

Draco was gone—not forever, or anything, but gone, far away from me.

Lucius is in Azkaban now—that was the difference. I wasn't such a mess then. Only—

* * *

_"Dobby?" I called._

"_Yes, Mistress?"_

"_Get me an easel. And paint please—" Too lost in my misery was I to even put effort into being cruel to Dobby, allowing a polite "please" to slip through my lips, "in the shed out back…" I trailed off as he Disapperated with a quiet, "Yes, Mistress Malfoy."_

_I put my head in my hands. Muggle painting? What in Salazar's name was I coming to?_

* * *

I'd realized _as_ I'd painted that I'd said 'please' to _Dobby_.

Draco had been there to help, then.

He wasn't now.

* * *

I remembered the time I'd felt actual _love_ for Lucius Malfoy.

_He simply sat with me for awhile. I cleared my throat, and he smiled. Almost maliciously, I suppose, looking back. At the time, I almost melted to that smile._

_Then, it came._

_The kiss._

_The end of me._

_He looked at me, hard, his eyes boring into my own. I was overcome with a sudden longing, which had never happened to me before._

_And then he leaned in, and so did I._

_We were kissing._

_I was on Cloud Nine._

* * *

And of course, the Christmas after Draco was born…

_I even dared to smile._

_Lucius smiled too._

_"Ah, my love, he will be great one day," he said, grabbing hold of my hand._

_"Maybe, dear, but I'd rather he be a good, sweet boy than anything else. All I want is for him to be happy," I replied truthfully._

_"Well, yes, I love him. And I want what he wants. But he has to marry a pureblood."_

_I laughed, leaning my head on his shoulder, for this was the child we created._

_Maybe it's hypocritical, but at that moment, I felt real, true love for this man._

_This man that, a moment later, I would hate._

_"He's not one year old yet, for Merlin's sake!"_

_"He'll grow up faster than you think," he murmured, his eyes glued on our son._

_"And when he does?" I prompted._

_"He'll go to Durmstrang," was his response. _

* * *

But really, I had disliked him, on the whole.

Hadn't Draco been a mistake?

Though he _was_ the light of my life, he wasn't wanted on my part.

* * *

_Two bottles of Firewhisky._

"_Here?"_

"_Why not?"_

_Because I couldn't._

_But I said nothing, smiled a bit._

_I toasted._

_I toasted to us._

_To our marriage._

_What a lie._

_I had too many. _

_He had too many in his pocket._

_I know._

_I know because they kept coming._

"_Let's get out of here," he whispered._

_I giggled._

_He Apparated us to some flat somewhere._

_He had more._

_Now that we had somewhere to stay, so did I._

_It was awful, in retrospect._

_He got me drunk._

_Lucius Charles Malfoy._

_He got me drunk._

_Nine months later, Draco Malfoy was born._

* * *

Oh, Draco!

Come help me!

Come save me!

* * *

Christmas Eve is always our anniversary.

We always spend it with Draco, because what else will we do?

We don't _love_ each other.

This Christmas Eve is coming _soon_.

Draco is coming home…thank God.

* * *

The day he came home, I ran to him.

But I stopped myself before I hugged him.

"Mummy?" he asked, and hugged me. My fifteen year old son, who for years refused physical contact,_ hugged_ me.

Just like that day, four—or was it five?—years ago…

_Was the world over?_

_But then Draco came in._

"_Mummy?" he said quietly._

_The world righted itself as he hugged me.

* * *

_

A/N: I know it consisted mostly of the flashbacks of other chaps, but some were from this chapter I wrote, then had to delete because I had already written that chapter! Yeah, sometimes I'm an idiot!

I know that this format is more appropriate for the end of the story, but I thought it fit well here…

Review please! Reviews make an author's day—especially mine! They make me smile!! Please?

I want to take up this last bit of space to say: Thanks so much to **Time Vortex,** even if she's very busy and doesn't have time for my fics right now. Thanks so much for being a fantastic editor! I really hope you get less busy soon (and good luck with stress!) And I so WILL thank you, it's not your fault you've been busy! Many hugs and chocolate!

* * *


	9. Phoenix

A/N: Haha! Only 4 days have elapsed since I updated!! WOOH! Also, I'm not sure if I got the order of Dumbledore's names right…I'm too lazy to look it up…xD

Sorry, it's very short...

Disclaimer: Okay, I know you all are too intelligent to think this is mine, but I'll repeat it…I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Phoenix

Draco's sixth year was torture for me.

My baby boy had to kill someone.

Even if it was the idiot Albus Dumbledore, his soul would be…_tarnished_.

So I begged Severus Snape, whom I trusted and Bella did _not_, to take care of him.

Would he?

I could only hope.

* * *

My thoughts were turbulent that year. 

I flitted around, rarely leaving the house.

I practiced my Patronus, which I was never good at.

It was a big cat: a sleek tiger, but I was having trouble with it.

Finally, I gave up.

I wandered aimlessly around, eating almost nothing.

Merlin, my poor, poor Draco…

* * *

At the end of the year, when I knew the killing would take place, I Apparated to Hogwarts. 

Well, not directly, obviously.

It was a blur; I can't even remember how I got through the gates.

But I did--and in time to see Dumbledore killed, by none other then Severus Snape.

I longed to run to my boy, or my hero (Severus, obviously), but already a battle had begun.

And besides, Harry Potter was there, looking anguished.

_Idiot_, I thought.

* * *

I got swept inside with the crowd. 

I hid.

Yes, it was cowardly, but I _did_ want to live.

The Killing Curses were flying every which way.

One zoomed past Draco's ear, and I screamed.

Naturally, I had to find another hiding place.

* * *

The rest, again, is a blur. I remember running, shrieking, never taking out my wand. 

I can't remember why, though.

And I can't remember the end.

I know, though, that Harry Potter was alive, and Albus Dumbledore was dead.

And I can't remember why, but I stayed for the funeral.

Worst mistake of my life.

Well, it takes a close third, after meeting Lucius that night and marrying him.

* * *

It was depressing. 

Very, very depressing, more depressing than my mother's funeral.

I stayed in the shadows, and I never let Potter and his bratty friends see me.

But that phoenix and its song--

Horrible.

Heart-wrenching.

I almost cried.

It made me _miss _Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore.

A crime in itself.

Bloody phoenix.


	10. Victory

A/N: So my goal is to get this done on 2/25…exactly 2 months after it was meant to happen! YAY! So yeah…speed writing here! There'll be more 7th year because, admittedly, it's easier to write. I'm terrible, I know! **Looks shame-faced **

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER WILL OWN ANYTHING, AND I NEVER WILL CLAIM TO! (Get off my back, sheesh!)

* * *

**

"You!" the Dark Lord shrieked.

I was lost in my own thoughts. Potter and Lord Voldemort have collapsed after that fateful Killing Curse, but like _I_ care.

Draco…

Where is he?

How is he?

What is happening?

I was nestled in Lucius' arms, but he gave little comfort.

If Draco was…hurt—or worse—I'd kill myself.

Or die from the shock.

So I didn't hear the Dark Lord or see him pointing at me.

He sent a curse flying my way.

Lucius forced me to dodge and got hit with it himself. His face blew up like a balloon.

I inwardly cursed the Dark Lord right back.

But by now I had stood up—no use keeping this idiot waiting.

I hated him again.

He had forced my baby to almost—_kill_ someone.

* * *

So I walked to the boy, revulsion coursing through me. 

He lay still as if he were dead.

I was sure he was.

So when I felt under his shirt and felt a heartbeat, my own heart jumped into my throat.

I almost looked up and proclaimed him alive, but then I thought of something.

He might know where Draco was.

If he didn't, I'd tell.

If he did, I'd be fair, and not tell.

So I whispered quietly, my hair shielding his face_, "Where's Draco?"_

He gave me an answer, and I leaned back. _"He's dead!"_

Another reason to say it, I realized—the only way I could get in the Castle (Draco was inside) would be with the victorious Death Eaters.

And it worked.

I was swept in with them. I went to Lucius and told him what I'd done.

Instead of telling the Dark Lord, he hugged me.

"_I understand," _he whispered through the swelling.

I was amazed, because something warm went through me.

Something soft, and funny to feel.

It was love.

Not the motherly, protective love I felt when first holding Draco.

Not the obsessive, scared love I'd felt when I'd married.

Fluffy, warm, sweet love.

For Lucius Charles Malfoy.

Oh dear.

* * *

The war was over. 

This sunk in when I hugged Draco.

Harry Potter was alive, and I knew a duel would soon begin.

But Draco and Lucius were with me.

I loved both of them.

It was a victory, even though I was sure the Dark Lord was going to loose.

In a roundabout way, we'd won.

All I needed was my little family.

* * *

I did realize then, even as I was inwardly celebrating, that something was missing. 

Andy and Bella were gone forever.

Andy was literally gone.

We'd never talk again.

Even if we made up someday, never would it be like old times, because--

Bella was figuratively gone.

Lost in the insane monster that was Bellatrix.

No more happy, fun, innocent afternoons playing in the sun.

No more cozy Christmases by the fire, bragging about what we got to Sirius and Regulus.

No more hugs from Andy.

No more whispers of girlish crushes from Bella.

Gone.

Forever.

But I fought these feelings bravely.

_No, I don't care._

_Why would I?_

_I knew they weren't coming back years ago._

_I learned to accept it._

_Sure, it hurts, but that's goddamn life._

I couldn't deal with it, though.

* * *

Victory is bittersweet. 


	11. All Was Well

A/N: One chapter after this! YAY! Thanks to all my reviewers! (Your names will all be listed at the end of the fic) I'm aware that it's hopelessly short and the beginning is really angsty, but I kinda like it. Please review!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. So original, right?

* * *

**All Was Well**

All was well? _Well?_

Bella was dead.

_Dead._

Every step I took reminded me of my once living, breathing sister.

Tears filled my eyes every time I spotted dark hair.

Pangs hit me like bullets every time I saw a group of sisters, hugging and crying.

There was one group that got me, though, and reduced me to tears.

All was well?

* * *

It was three girls. One was small, blonde and sobbing, one was tall, dignified, comforting and brunette, and the last had wild black hair and her arm protectively around her sisters. 

"Allison! Careful, Al!" called the black-haired one.

"So—sorry, B—belle." The little blonde one hid her face in the last one's robes after she tripped.

It hit me like _Avada Kedevra:_ Belle. Short for Isabelle, probably. Still…

"Shh, Alli. It's okay! Belle! Look what you did!"

"Well, sorry. She almost tripped and banged her head!"

"W-where's M—Mummy?" asked Allison.

"She's in the Hospital Wing, sweetie. We'll find her and Daddy and…and it'll be perfect. We'll go home and have cookies!" said Belle, anxious to make up for her harsh words.

"Yep. 'Cause it's all okay, now, Alli," added the nameless one.

"_It's all okay. All was well."_

I shook my head and leaned against the wall, sobbing.

Draco stared at me. "Mum?"

"I'm so sorry, Drakey…c'mere…" and I grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "I love you," I breathed into his hair. He hugged me back and repeated the sentiment.

"Where's your father?" I asked, breaking up our hug.

"He stayed in the Great Hall, Mum. He was anxious to speak with Kingsley."

"Yes…yes…"

I wiped my eyes and smiled.

He smiled back and took my hand. He gave no thought to how he'd look to everyone else, and so I hugged him briefly again.

"We'd better go get him, yes?" I said, and led Draco away.

_All was well.

* * *

_All _was_ well, in a roundabout way.

My life seemed to have taken a good turn.

New love for Lucius was blossoming, and the old for Draco was filling in the empty spaces.

The Dark Lord was gone.

Sure, Mudbloods, Blood Traitors, and Muggles still roamed the Earth, but that was fine, because I had Lucius and Draco. We'd all fight for the good.

The Black Family Tree was spoiled, but Draco could continue it without fail. There _is_ such a thing as trimming the braches a bit, like Aunt Walburga used to.

The good really did outnumber the bad.

_All was well._


	12. Photograph

**A/N: Happy Christmas Day 2 months ago, everybody!**

**I just want to take a second to dedicate this final chapter to my beloved sister, Grace, who is…sob, sob…going to Delaware for the summer to work. We'll all miss you SO much, Grace! I love you! (I know summer is quite a ways away, but I'm feeling SO sad right now…Even though Gracie will never actually read this! Lol)**

**So yeah…for Grace Alexandra My Secret Last Name**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! NOTHING! I swear! (If I had a stack of bibles I'd swear on them. See? I'm serious!)

* * *

**

I am old and feeble now. You wouldn't see me as Narcissa Black, young, pretty, seductive. You wouldn't see me as Narcissa Malfoy, nervous, over-protective, unsure. No. You'd see me as an old woman with gray hair and a never-ending smile. You'd see me as the woman who sometimes got lipstick on her teeth. You'd see me as grandmother of the famous Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, big fighter for all-blood rights. Why, though? Why am I Scorpius' Grandmum, cheery lady, and bad-at-putting-on-lipstick nowadays?

And why, you must be asking, does Scorpius want _equal rights_ for all people of all blood-status?

I'll address the latter first.

* * *

Lucius was never disappointed with Draco. He married a respectable pureblood, —Astoria Greengrass—who _was _in Ravenclaw, but her elder sister was a through-and-through Slytherin. He had a pureblood son, Scorpius. 

But Scorpius would have murdered Lucius if he weren't already gone. As it is, I'm sure Lucius has turned in his grave quite a few times.

To begin with, Scorpius was in—and this is _horrible_, even if you aren't a Malfoy—Hufflepuff. There he met—ugh—Hugo _Weasley_, half-blood and blood-traitor. They became best of friends, though Hugo was two years Scorpius' junior.

Hugo introduced him to his sister Rose one day, when he went to the Weasley's for a few weeks in July. (Draco says he let Scorpius go because he wanted to have a good relationship with the Potters and Weasleys. "It's good to have good relations!" he always told Scorpius.)

Rose and Scorpius hit it off, despite Rose being in Ravenclaw. Then they ended up going to Molly Weasley's house, where Scorpius met Lily Potter—a Gryffindor.

He came home friends with the whole clan and going out with Lily Potter. She later convinced him of Mudblood and Muggle rights—ugh.

What a boy, huh?

* * *

I, personally, was slightly proud of him. 

Lily Potter went for _older men,_ so therefore she must be a _bit_ out-there.

When we met the girl, I told her she really _could _have been in Slytherin, if she'd wanted to. She and Scorpius took this as such a complement that Scorpius actually sent me a note of thanks and Lily hugged me the next time she saw me!

And at least the boy was unique.

Besides, he was the spitting image of Draco.

* * *

As for the second issue, I was not a Dark Lord supporter anymore. And so no one cared about me. 

Simple as that; no one cared enough to think of me as _me_.

Instead, I was simply sterotyped.

* * *

One day, as I was cleaning out the living room because Draco, Astoria, Scorpius, and Lily were coming over—Lily two months pregnant—I found an old photo album. How intriguing, I thought, and so I looked in it. 

The first picture was of me the going of to Hogwarts, on Platform 9 and ¾ with an ugly little blue hat on. My face was shiny and first-year clean. I was smiling hugely, and jumping up and down in the picture. My mum would sometimes come into the picture and hold me down tightly. The moment she left, I'd begin jumping again.

I smiled and flipped the page. There was Andy, hugging me, and Bella kissing me on the cheek. Shivers went up and down my spine. Second Year. When Bella was still Bella and Andy was still a Slytherin. I suddenly began to cry, and a giant tear rolled onto the page. I brushed it away and looked on.

There, Third Year. I looked closely. It was my sisters and me holding hands and skipping onto the train. I smiled through my tears and turned the page.

Fourth Year. I was alone. I couldn't remember if either of my sisters were still at Hogwarts then, but either way, I was alone, striking a haughty pose and laughing. Now-and-again a friend would pop into the picture and hug me.

I blinked back more tears.

Fifth year. I was looking bored with Sirius next to me. A boy walked by the picture—I wasn't sure who it was—but I looked him up and down and smiled flirtatiously. He scurried out of the picture. I laughed, and then I looked bored again.

Sixth year—I never knew I'd be imprisoned that year. I was standing with a suitcase and no Sirius this time. I was yawning, but I'd stop abruptly as a gaggle of friends popped into the picture. We all talked for a moment, and then it would start again.

Seventh year. Lucius was there—kissing me on the cheek. I'd giggle and turn in my arms to kiss him full on.

I smiled at traced Lucius' features, the tears falling freely now. A blast into my past, or so this seemed.

The next picture was me on my wedding day, looking lost and scared, but staring at Lucius with utter devotion.

Next was me holding Draco and kissing him over and over again and crying.

Afterwards was a picture of Draco going to Hogwarts, looking a lot like I had on my first day. Next was, stuck in there with the pictures, Draco's first letter home. I traced the words, sobbing.

I turned the page with finality. Draco's graduation. We certainly didn't like to take too many pictures. It was a made-up graduation—Hogwarts had forever lost my boy after his mad seventh year.

The next was Draco and Astoria. I remembered the dress—it was the night we met her. They were looking at each other with such love that I couldn't believe I hadn't realized it before; they were meant to be.

Next was their wedding. I gasped when I saw Draco—he had tears in his beautiful eyes. I hadn't realized that? Oh, yes—I'd been crying too hard myself.

After that were pictures upon pictures of the wedding and the reception. I skipped over many of them—they didn't interest me. I could still clearly remember the wedding, and besides, they all looked the same.

The next was of a screaming Scorpius. He must have been newborn. I could tell it was _I_ who held him—my red fingernails were clutched so tightly in the picture there was no mistaking it.

There were so many more pictures of Scorpius I won't bore you with the details.

* * *

As my son and his wife walked in, I gasped.

"What is it, Mum?" asked Draco, going to kiss me.

I smiled at him and wiped my eyes.

"Draco! Astoria. So good to see you two. It's this." And I showed him the album.

The picture was of all of us—Lucius, Draco, Astoria, Scorpius, and I.

It was Scorpius'—fifth Christmas, I think.

Speak of the devil, because just then Scorpius and Lily came in.

"Grandmum! Mum! Dad!" Scorpius greeted. He hugged his mum, shook Draco's hand, and kissed me.

"Lily, Scorpius. I've missed you two! And how is my little pumpkin?" I leaned down and put a hand on Lily's slightly swelled belly. She was still quite skinny, but I could already see my great-grandchild in her arms.

She laughed and hugged me. "Hullo, Grandmum. Your little pumpkin is doing _so_ well—I'm proud of him!"

"Oh, I _am_ so glad it's a him, Lily. Carry on the family name!"

"Grandmum, Lily might not be right!"

They'd wanted it to be a surprise.

"Believe me, Scorpius, she is. Women know these things." His mother grinned cheekily at him and went to hug Lily.

"I wanted you two to see this. Look—that's Lucius, Lily, your granddad-in-law! And see—there's our baby Scorpius. Draco—you look so young. And there's you, Astoria. Smiling so much—you were so proud of our little boy! Remember how well-mannered he was that day? He wanted to scream and jump up and down, we could all tell, but he didn't."

Lily pinched Scorpius' cheek and he laughed. "Don't _pinch my cheek,_ my little wife."

"I am _not_ yours, and I will pinch you're cheek whenever I want to!" said Lily teasingly. She giggled as he grabbed her and tickled her for a moment, and then kissed her.

"Ahem," I said.

They looked up and laughed. "Sorry, Mrs. Old-Fashioned!" joked my grandson.

I looked back at the picture—Draco holding Astoria tightly and Lucius holding me, kissing my forehead. Scorpius smiling angelically, his hair tousled from the mad games he and Lucius played. I looked up at the man before me an tears once again sprang into my eyes.

I was so old.

Lucius was gone.

Scorpius was married.

I'd soon me a Great-Grandmum.

I thought back to my First Year picture.

Oh, this long and winding road I've traveled.

Oh the whole, I like where I've ended up—Paradise.

**A/N: Thanks 1,000 times to: Pinky Green, Kyota-chan, lalababee, Weird and Happy, Time Vortex, rentharrypotterfan808, Bad Mum, hondagirl, stella8h8chang, The Original Hufflepuff, Avindara Nirvene. Most of you stuck with me the WHOLE story, and I love you SO much for that!**

**You all are now my favorite people in the world!! Also, SO many shout-outs go to the AMAZING Time Vortex for beta-ing this for me. You are a saint! xD Also, I want to say thanks SO much to Huffie (TheOriginalHufflepuff) for setting this challenge, even though it's 2 months late! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!**


End file.
